My Bet be My Love
by Tsukihime Akari
Summary: "Lalu, apa jawabanmu?" "Jawaban?" "Iya, jawaban, aku butuh jawaban. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" balasku lembut. Lembut? Oke, aku tau, aku sedang OOC sekarang, tapi hey ini taruhan, ingat!... My First Fanfic. SASUNARU! RnR please... CHAPTER 3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Tsukiiii#plakplakplak. ukh, ok ok bukan Tsu… Naruto 100% punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto, tapi katanya mau dikasih ke Tsu nanti, hehehehe#dalammimpi.

**Pairing **: **SASUNARU, SASUNARU, SASUNARU.**

**Rating **: **T** (bisa berubah ngga ya? Liat nanti aja xixixi)

**Genre **: _Romance_ / _angst_ kali ya?

**Warning! BOYSLOVE, AU, OOC, TYPO, miss-TYPO, GAJE, bahasa ngga baku, DLL.**

Oh iya, ini fic pertama Tsu jadi,

_**DON`T LIKE DON`T READ**_

_**IF YOU LIKE LET`S READ**_

**~Usia chara~**

**Sasuke : 18 tahun**

**Naruto : 17 tahun**

**Neji & Suigetsu : 18 tahun**

HAPPY READING MINNA…

###

**SASUKE POV**

"Aku suka padamu." ucapku tanpa ragu dan tanpa minat pada pemuda di depanku. Uzumaki naruto. Itu namanya, seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang memiliki tiga buah garis aneh di masing-masing pipinya, bermata biru yang lebih biru dari laut ataupun langit, berambut pirang keemasan yang tidak kalah terang dari Matahari serta memiliki postur badan yang bisa dibilang kecil untuk pemuda seusianya. Hn, tipikal Uke.

Membelalakan mata, itu reaksi yang kudapatkan darinya atas pernyataanku tadi. Aku tau, dia pasti kaget. Aku, uchiha sasuke, seorang pemuda yang menjadi incaran hampir seluruh Siswi di sekolah ini-dan mungkin sebagian Siswa juga- menyatakan suka padanya, sampai matipun dia pasti tidak percaya.

Dia pasti menganggapku berbohong, dan memang itu kenyataannya. Aku MEMANG membohonginya. Oh ayolah, mana mungkin aku serius menyukainya, dia laki-laki, aku laki-laki. Jelas! Selain itu, kenal dia saja tidak mana mungkin bisa suka. Aku hanya mengenalnya sebagai adik kelasku, tidak lebih.

Lalu untuk apa bilang suka padanya kalau aku tidak menyukainya?

Ini semua karena taruhan bodoh sialan yang kulakukan dengan kedua brengsek itu- dua orang yang kumaksudkan di sini adalah sahabatku- mereka adalah Suigetsu Hoshizaki dan Neji Hyuuga.

Apa? Kalian bertanya kenapa aku menyebut mereka brengsek? Tentu saja karena mereka memang brengsek. Kalau bukan karena mereka, aku pasti tidak akan berada pada situsi ini. Menyatakan cinta pada laki-laki. Lebih baik aku mati!

Aku ini normal-mungkin- tidak seperti mereka. Maho.

**Flash Back Mode ON ~Normal Pov~**

Uchiha Sasuke pemuda tampan yang memiliki malam di matanya, serta helai halus berwarna senada di kepalanya bermodel raven yang menentang gravitasi-namun sialnya sering kali disamakan dengan pantat ayam oleh salah satu sahabatnya yang bernama suigetsu- sekaligus cucu dari Uchiha Madara kepala sekolah serta pemilik Konoha High School tempatnya mengenyam pendidikan sekarang. Saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang terdapat di sebuah ruangan khusus miliknya. Ruangan itu terletak di lantai lima gedung Konoha High School.

Konoha High School atau yang lebih dikenal dengan KHS merupakan sebuah sekolah elit yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh siswa yang berasal dari keluarga elit pula, serta beberapa siswa beruntung dengan kemampun otak yang membanggakan, sebut saja murid penerima beasiswa.

Terdiri dari lima lantai. Di lantai pertama terdapat loker khusus untuk siswa, ruang Kepala sekolah, ruang Guru dan ruang administrasi. Lantai dua untuk kelas X, lantai tiga untuk kelas XI, dan lantai empat untuk kelas XII. Terakhir lantai lima, selain terdapat ruangan khusus untuknya, di sana juga terdapat ruang leb komputer, leb bahasa, leb Ipa, dan leb-leb lain. Kantin ada ditiap lantai, kecuali lanti lima. Dan terdapat 4 lift yang diletakan searah mata angin yaitu, di utara, timur, selatan dan barat gedung.

Saat sedang asyik duduk di sofa sambil membaca, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

Tok Tok Tok…

"Sasuke kau di dalam?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Hn," balasnya singkat.

"Kami masuk ya,"

Setelah itu pintu ruanganpun terbuka, dan masuklah dua orang pemuda tampan yang dikenali sasuke sebagai sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Bolos lagi?" kata tanya tanpa maksud bertanya meluncur mulus dari mulut salah satu pemuda tadi, dia adalah Neji Hyuuga pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi yang memiliki mata beriris lavender, serta memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna kecoklatan yang terlihat begitu halus dan mampu membuat sebagian wanita merasa iri ketika melihatnya.

"Hn, begitulah. Aku bosan mendengarkan pelajaran yang sudah kuhapal di luar kepala." Jawabnya datar.

"Waw, Jadi orang jenius memang sulit ya?" tanya pemuda yang satu lagi dengan intonasi yang lebih terdengar mengejek dari pada bertanya. Pemuda itu bernama Suigetsu Hoshizaki, pemuda berperawakan tampan sama seperti kedua temannya. Bertubuh tinggi tegap, dan berhelai rambut keperakan, serta gigi runcing khas klan Hoshizaki, yang agak menyeramkan bagi sebagian anak kecil yang melihatnya. Tapi jelas itu `tak sedikitpun mengurangi ketampanannya.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini, membolos juga eh," Ucap sasuke sarkastis tanpa berniat menjawab ejekan suigetsu.

"Ya memang, kami memang membolos, kau tahu kami juga merasakan kebosanan yang sama denganmu. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini rasanya bosan sekali? Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan? Sebuah permainan baru mungkin," jawab sekaligus tanya Neji.

Hening sebentar, mereka bertiga seolah sedang berada di alam pikiran masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara suigetsu yang berhasil memecah keheningan.

"Aku punya ide! Dan aku berani jamin kalian akan suka ide ini!"

"Ide apa?" tanya Sasuke dan Neji berbarengan.

"AYO KITA TARUHAN!" jawabnya lantang.

**End Of Flash Back ~SASUKE POV~**

Hn, menyebalkan kalau ingat itu lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah menyetujui ikut taruhan konyol itu. Hn, ngomong-ngomong soal taruhan, aku belum memberitahukan apa taruhannya ya? Baiklah akan kukatakan.

Taruhannya adalah, kami harus menyatakan suka pada masing-masing target yang sudah ditentukan, memacarinya selama seminggu, lalu memutuskannya saat itu juga.

Hn, benar-benar taruhan konyol. tapi, setidanya ini bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa bosanku. Hehehe semoga kau tidak terlalu membosankan pirang manisku.

Tapi hey kenapa dari tadi dia diam terus? apa dia tuli? cih menyebalkan, terpaksa aku harus mengulangi kata-kata itu lagi.

"Hey, apa kau mendengarku? Aku bicara padamu, kubilang aku suka padamu. Apa jawabanmu?" cih, kalimat terpanjang yang kukatakan pada orang asing. Kalau bukan karena taruhan itu aku pasti sudah memberiny _death glare_ kebanggaanku.

"Ah maaf _Senpai_," Katanya akhirnya. Apa-apaan itu, menunggu begitu lama cuma itu balasannya, mana jawabannya? Sial, terpaksa tanya lagi.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?" tanyaku sambil mengulaskan sedikit senyum, senyuman yang menawan, setidaknya itu yang selalu dikatakan _fans girl_-ku saat tanpa sengaja melihat senyum ini. Dan kuyakin itu juga yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang. Hey jangan bilang aku narsis, memang itu kan kenyataannya. `Tak ada Uchiha yang tidak menawan, itu sudah hukum alam.

"Jawaban?" Katanya, lagi-lagi singkat. Hey apa dia lebih pelit kata dariku?

"Iya, jawaban, aku butuh jawaban. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" balasku lembut. Lembut? Oke, aku tau, aku sedang OOC sekarang, tapi hey ini taruhan, ingat! mencoba menghiraukan pikiranku yang benar-benar ingin menjitak kepala pirangnya. Hey jangan-jangan dia bukannya tuli, tapi dia lamban. Apa dia belum berhasil memproses kata-kataku di otaknya. Cih, baka Dobe.

"Iya, aku mau."

"Hah,"

"Kubilang aku mau _Senpai_."

"Oh. begitu,"

"Iya, begitu."

"…"

"Sudah ya senpai, aku pulang duluan, aku ada kerja sambilan. Sampai jumpa besok." Katanya, lalu berlalu pergi.

_Oh damn_, sekarang aku terlihat bodoh di depannya. Kenapa jadi aku yang terlihat bodoh di sini? Apa-apaan si _Dobe_ itu, apa begitu ekspresinya saat seseorang menyatakan cinta padanya. Sial, dia benar-benar membuatku kesal.

Aku benar-benar ingin meninju wajah seseorang sekarang. Hn, sepertinya Suigetsu pilihan yang tidak buruk. Tunggulah Suigetsu, kau akan menyukai ini. khuhuhu…

**Normal POV**

`Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara memilukan dari ruangan khusus sang Uchiha bungsu. Suara apakah itu? Hanya tuhan dan sang Uchiha bungsu yang tahu.

**Normal POV End**

**Sasuke POV ~**keesokan harinya~

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 06.30 pagi ketika aku sampai di depan sebuah rumah 'kecil'. Aku tidak berbohong sedikitpun saat mengatakan kata 'kecil', karena pada kenyataannya rumah itu memang 'sangat kecil'-menurutku-.

Apa benar ini rumahnya? Apa si Siugetsu brengsek itu tidak sedang mengerjaiku saat memberikan alamat rumah ini? Oh ayolah, bahkan kamarku saja lebih besar dari ini. Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan hidup di tempat seperti ini?

Cekrret…

Lamunanku buyar seketika saat indra pendengaranku menangkap suara derit pintu yang dibuka. Setelahnya muncul siluet pirang yang kuketahui sebagai rambut si Dobe. Segera kuperbaiki posisiku yang tadi bersandar di tembok samping pintu rumahnya.

Sesaat kulihat dia membelalakan matanya saat melihatku, sepertinya dia terkejut. Hn, ekspresinya lucu sekali. Tunggu, lucu eh?

"_Senpai_, sedang apa di sini?" Tanyanya, lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunanku.

Secepat kilat kukembalikan tampang datarku, kemudia menjawab pertanyaan. "Hn, tentu saja menjemputmu. Itu hal yang biasa dilaukan seorang pacarkan?"

"Eh, i-iya." Jawabnya, ragu.

Sesaat masih bisa kulihat ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. Tapi dengan cepat ekspresi itu digantikan dengan ekspresi lain. Ekspresi senang, iya, itu ekspresi senang. Dan apa itu, dia tersenyum, tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya manis. Sial, pipiku memanas. Huh, segera kubalikan tubuhku membelakanginya, agar dia `tak bisa melihat wajahku. Hn, ekspresi memalukan seorang Uchiha 'tak boleh dilihat oleh orang lain.

" Loh _Senpai_ kenapa? Dingin ya? Wajahmu merah,"

_Shit_, dia melihatnya. Huh, ini memalukan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo berangkat sudah hampir jam tujuh."

Setelah mengatakan itu aku segera melangkahkan kakiku, tapi belum satu langkahpun kuambil, rasa hangat menjalar di telapak tangan kananku. Rasa hangat yang aneh tapi nyaman.

Bingung dengan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba muncul, kuputuskan untuk menoleh. Kulihat, tangannya, menggenggam tanganku erat.

Marah. Biasanya itu yang akan kurasakan saat ada seseorang yang berani menyentuhku tanpa izin, kemudian orang itu akan mendapatkan_ death glare_ khas Uchihaku.

Tapi, bukan, bukan itu yang kulakukan. Aku hanya berdiri diam menatap tanganku yang di genggamnya.

"Tanganmu dingin _Senpai_. Ini, pakai ini, kau akan merasa hangat." katanya, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sarung tangan berwarna biru cerah-serupa dengan warna matanya- dari ranselnya. Kemudian memakaikannya ke tanganku. Senyum tadi belum luntur dari wajahnya.

"Nah, begini lebih baik." Sambungnya masih sambil tersenyum, setelah itu dia kembali meraih tanganku, dan menarikku menuju mobilku yang kuparkirkan persis di depan rumah kecilnya.

Benar apa katanya. Benda ini hangat, sama hangat dengan tangannya. Entah sadar atau tidak, aku mengeratkan genggamanku di tangannya.

"_Senpai_, apa itu mobilmu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba, dan lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunanku. Hey, aku sering melamun ya akhir-akhir ini?

"Hn, iya itu mobilku. Ayo masuk, kita segera berangkat."

"Kita berangkat dengan naik itu?" tanyanya.

"Hn, tentu saja. Ada masalah?" jawabku. Heran, apa salahnya berangkat dengan mobil?

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku tidak terbiasa, 'tak bisakah kita naik bis saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak." jawabku singkat. Setelahnya aku menarik tangannya dan membawanya memasuki mobil.

Setelah memasuki mobil dan memakai sabuk pengaman, segera kulajukan mobilku menuju sekolah. Kulirik jam tanganku, sudah jam 07.00. aku harus cepat, aku tidak mau terlambat karena ini akan jadi hari pertamaku berangkat sekolah bersama seseorang. Eh apa aku terdengan seperti menikmati semua ini?

**End Sasuke POV**

**Normal POV**

Di sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam kebiruan, terdapat dua orang pemuda yang sangat kontras satu sama lain. Yang satu hitam dan yang satu pirang. Si hitam bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan si pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Keadaan di mobil itu cukup hening, hanya sesekali terdengar bunyi mesin mobil serta suara klakson mobil lain yang juga sedang mengunakan jalan saat itu. Keheningan yang tercipta ini agak menggangu bagi Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke terkenal sebagai seseorang yang notabene suka kesunyian, tapi keheningan ini juga tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan.

Oleh karena tidak mau lebih lama berada dalam keheningan yang terasa aneh, dan karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa untuk memulai perbincangan, Sasuke memilih menyalakan radio yang berada di mobilnya. Setelahnya terdengarlah sebuah alunan nada indah di mobil tersebut. Walaupun itu bukan lagu kesukaannya, Sasuke bersyukur karena keheningan tadi telah sirna sepenuhnya.

Setelah menempuh kira-kira setengah jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka telah sampai di KHS. Sesudah memarkir mobilnya di area yang tersedia Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari mobil. Dan segera berjalan memasuki sekolah. Tepat ketika mereka memasuki gedung, bel berbunyi. Hal itu membuat mereka mempercepat langkah.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan keheningan yang sama seperti di mobil tadi, tapi dengan bonus tatapan heran para Siswa dan tatapan Kaget, marah, iri dan cemburu dari para Siswi yang juga sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Sasuke yang sudah memprediksi keadaan ini akan terjadi, hanya tenang-tenang saja dan memasang wajah datar. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang sekarang sedang menundukan kepalanya ke bawah dan menatap lantai. Terlihat ekspresi aneh di wajahnya. Ekspresi takut dan sendu.

Tak lama berjalan mereka telah sampai di lantai tiga, lantai dimana kelas Naruto berada, lantai kelas XI.

"Ne Senpai, aku ke kelas dulu ya. Sampai jumpa, oh iya tadi terima kasih sudah mengantarku." ucap Naruto sambil sedikit membungkuk pada Sasuke dan lalu berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, kemudian kembali berjalan meniti tangga ke lantai empat, menuju kelasnya. tampaknya dia sedang 'tak berniat membolos hari ini.

.

.

**Tbc.** (haruskah dilanjut?)

Haiii Atashi wa Tsukihime Akari desu, yoroshiku ne minna…^^

Hmmm Tsu tau fic ini pasaran banget, abal, gaje, banyak _Typo_, dll… n seperti tertulis di atas, ini fanfic pertama, terima kasih bagi yang udah baca. Dan maukah sekalian me-_review_ fic yang penuh kekurangan ini? Maaf jika ada yang merasa fic ini tidak pantas di _publish_ di situs kita tercinta ini…

Oh ya ini bulan puasa! Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya^^

Ehh hampir lupa nih… Woiiii Ri-chan Higurashi, kamu WAJIB review! Kalo ngga~ BukBer bataaal! #keroyokrame-rame

Terakhir, Tsu tunggu _review_, kritik dan sarannya^^

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

.

.

.

See ya'


	2. Chapter 2

Haiiiii ketemu lagi sama Tsu… kyaaaa fic-ku ada yang baca, ada yang review… Alhamdullilah, kirain ga ada yang mau baca fic abal ini, apalagi nge-review… makasihhh makasihhh makasihhh… makasih juga buat yang udah fav dan follow. Makasihhhh #ciuminsatu-satu*ditampar

Hehehehe mulai aja deh^^…

_**Disclaimer**_: Tsukiiii#plakplakplak. ukh, ok ok bukan Tsu… Naruto 100% punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto, tapi katanya mau dikasih ke Tsu nanti, hehehehe#dalammimpi.

**Pairing **: **SASUNARU, SASUNARU, SASUNARU.**

**Rating **: **T** (bisa berubah ngga ya? Liat nanti aja xixixi)

**Genre **: _Romance_/_angst_(yang ga kerasa) kali ya?

_**Warning! BOYSLOVE**_**, AU, OOC, **_**TYPO, miss-TYPO,**_** GAJE, bahasa ngga baku, DLL.**

Oh iya, ini fic pertama Tsu jadi,

_**DON`T LIKE DON`T READ**_

_**IF YOU LIKE LET`S READ**_

**###**

_**My Bet be My Love**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**~Usia chara~**

**Sasuke : 18 tahun**

**Naruto : 17 tahun**

**Neji & Suigetsu : 18 tahun**

_HAPPY READING MINNA…_

###

**Normal POV**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 08.00 pagi. Tiap kelas di _Konoha High School_ sedang dalam keadaan hening karena para guru sudah memulai kewajibannya memberikan ilmu ke seluruh siswa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dan semua murid mulai memfokuskan dirinya sejenak untuk menerima ilmu kembali seperti biasanya.

Berbeda halnya dengan kelas XII A. Di kelas itu, kelas yang diketahui sebagai kelas yang ditempati oleh tokoh utama kita beserta kedua sahabatnya-Kelas sang bungsu Uchiha- masih tampak beberapa siswi yang sibuk berbincang dengan teman sebangkunya atau pun teman yang duduk di belakangnya dan membicarakan hal yang menurut mereka penting-sebut saja menggosip- terlihat pula para siswa yang sibuk memandangi _handphone_ mereka masing-masing, ada yang masih tidur, membaca buku dan ada juga yang hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun.

Aneh? Kenapa kelas yang katanya diisi oleh murid-murid pintar masih ramai bak pasar di saat bel masuk sudah berkumandang sejak tadi?

Tidak aneh sebenarnya, mengingat guru yang sedang bertugas di kelas mereka adalah guru yang terkenal seantero sekolah sebagai guru yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan berdedikasi tinggi kepada buku _orange_ mencurigakan-karangan orang yang `tak kalah mencurigakan bernama Jiraya- kesayangannya.

Sehingga jika saat ini guru berambut perak dengan model aneh-tapi keren- dan selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan selembar kain yang juga mencurigakan bernama Kakashi Hatake itu belum muncul di kelas mereka, maka mereka semua tahu dan yakin bahwa guru mereka tercinta itu pasti sedang berada di suatu tempat di sekolah-atau di mana pun- menyendiri, sambil membaca buku yang jadi masalah tadi dengan memasang wajah mesum dan cengiran yang tak kalah mesum.

Baiklah mari kita lupakan sejenak guru mesum yang selalu telat dan tukang beralasan aneh-aneh itu dan beralih pada tokoh utama kita yang ternyata masuk dalam kategori murid yang tidak melakukan apapun selain memandang keluar jendela. Dengan tidak mengindahkan sahabatnya yang sedang mongoceh padanya sedari tadi.

"Sasuke. Hei Sasuke kau itu mendengarkan tidak sih?" tanya sang sahabat berambut putih dan bergigi runcing, Suigetsu, lumayan keras.

"Hn." jawabnya singkat.

"Apanya yang Hn ahh? Tadi aku tanya bagaimana dengan _target_-mu?" tanya Suigetsu lagi.

"Apanya?" jawabnya.

"Aku tau kau mengerti maksudku." ucap Suigetsu sambil mengerlingkan matanya bosan.

"Hn. tidak ada yang spesial."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Setelah mengucapkan kata singkat itu Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan hendak keluar kelas.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" tanya Suigetsu lagi.

"Keluar." jawab Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi masuk,"

"Apa perduliku." setelahnya Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu keluar, membuka pintu dan kemudian sosoknya menghilang karena terhalang pintu yang kembali tertutup.

"Haaah dasar seenaknya." gerutu Suigetsu sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan, dia kan sudah biasa bolos." ucap pemuda yang sejak tadi diam dan hanya mendengankan perdebatan kedua sahabatnya, Neji Hyuuga.

"Yah aku tahu itu. Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" jawab sekaligus tanya Suigetsu kepada sahabat kentalnya selain Sasuke.

"Apanya?" jawab Neji singkat dan datar seolah 'tak berminat. Baiklah, sekarang kita tahu bukan hanya Sasuke yang _stoic_ di sini.

"Oh ayolah tuan Hyuuga yang terhormat. Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku." ucapnya kemudian.

"Mungkin." jawab Neji, singkat-lagi-

"Gyaaaak, jelaskan lagi padaku kenapa aku mau berteman bahkan bersahabat dengan orang-orang dingin seperti kalian berdua." ucap Suigetsu frustasi.

"Karena itu takdirmu." jawab Neji tegas tapi tetap dengan nada datar.

"Ya, ya, ya. Takdir yang menyeramkan. Baiklah, lupakan itu. Kembali kemasalah awal, kau juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke kan?" tanya Suigetsu serius.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Neji balik.

"Serius Neji. Serius." jawab Suigetsu dengan mimik yang benar-benar serius.

"Baiklah. Tapi berhenti pasang tampang begitu. Wajah seriusmu mengerikan kau tahu?" balas Neji dengan seringai di wajanya. Hn, menyenangkan mengganggu sahabat. Ya kan?

"Ha ha ha, lucu sekali" balas Suigetsu sarkastis.

"Terima kasih. Jadi, apa yang menurutmu aneh?" tanya Neji serius setelah sukses menghilangkan seringaian mengejek di wajahnya saat mengatakan 'terima kasih'.

"Sikapnya." Jawab sang penerus Hoshizaki _corp _singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, sudah tiga hari terlewat semenjak taruhan itu dan dia belum datang padaku untuk bilang-"

"Taruhan ini membosankan. Batalkan" ucap sang Hyuuga melanjutkan ucapan sahabatnya yang belum selesai.

"Ya. Itu aneh kan?" tanya Suigetsu lagi.

"Untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, itu memang aneh." jawab sang kandidat utama penerus Hyuuga_ corp_.

"Sasuke itu gapang bosan. Dia tidak akan segan membatalkan apapun usulanku yang menurutnya tidak menarik, bahkan taruhan sekalipun. Dan dia juga bukan tipe orang yang akan sebegitu bersemangatnya melakukan sebuah taruhan konyol, sebagus apapun hal yang akan didapatnya jika menang. Seperti biasa aku hanya main-main saat mengusulkan taruhan. Dan seharusnya seperti biasa juga, dia akan membatalkan pertaruhan ini keesokan harinya. Tapi, ini sudah tiga hari, aku saja sudah bosan. Jadi, apa yang membuatnya bertahan?" jelas sekaligus tanya Suigetsu kepada Neji panjang lebar.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa alasannya?" jawab Neji.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau mau mengatakan kalau si tuan _stoic_ Uchiha Sasuke itu jatuh cinta!" jawab Suigetsu dengan maksud mengejek sang sahabat.

"Entahlah soal jatuh cinta, hanya dia yang tahu. Yang kutahu, Sasuke-sadar atau tidak- tertarik pada bocah pirang itu."

"Tertarik?"

"ya,"

Hening…

"… hey,"

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, apa dia akan benar-benar jatuh cinta?"

"Mana kutahu."

"…"

"…"

"hey, Neji."

"Ck, apa!"

"AYO KITA TARUHAN…"

"Hah!"

Ck, ck, ck sepertinya taruhan memang hobi sang Hoshizaki mudaO.o

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Kesal. Hari ini aku sangat kesal. Bukan hanya hari ini, sudah tiga hari ini aku selalu merasa kesal. Si _Dobe_ itu, yah si _Dobe_ itu membuatku amat sangat kesal.

Apa-apaan dia itu, kenapa begitu sikapnya padaku. Kenapa dia selalu menunjukan wajah yang benar-benar terlihat senang saat melihatku, ketika bersamaku. Tidak tahukah dia kalau aku cuma mempermainkannya. Apa dia benar-benar menganggapku seruis. Bodoh, yah dia benar-benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh!

Aku, Sasuke Uchiha. Mendengar namaku saja seharusnya dia sudah tahu. Bukannya narsis, tapi hey semua orang mengenalku. Baiklah tidak semua, tapi setidaknya seluruh penghuni sekolah pasti mengenalku. Mengenal bagaimana sifatku. Mengenal kebrengsekanku.

Brengsek? Ya, aku brengsek, kuakui itu. Itu memang kenyataannya. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke si brengsek yang suka mempermainkan orang lain-khususnya wanita- menjadikan mereka sebagai bahan olok-olok untuk kesenangan pribadiku.

Semua tahu bagaimana kebiasaanku, itu sebabnya mereka menjaga jarak denganku. Walau masih ada segelintir orang yang mencoba mendekatiku dengan maksud tertentu. Orang-orang itu, hanya _deathglare_ yang akan mereka dapat dariku.

Neji dan Suigetsu, mereka adalah dua dari sedikit orang yang bisa berada dekat denganku. Karena mereka sama denganku, kami bertiga sama. Kami menghadapi kehidupan membosankan yang sama.

Menjadi pewaris sebuah perusahaan besar, menjadi anak yang mendapatkan perlakuaan berbeda, menjadi anak yang memiliki segunung peraturan yang mengikat, menjadi anak yang tidak bisa menemukan kenyamanan dan rasa bahagia bahkan di rumahnya, menjadi seseorang yang dikelilingi orang-orang yang selalu terlihat baik namun hal buruk tersimpan dihatinya. Hn, penjilat. Aku benci mereka.

Itulah yang membuat kami dekat. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengharapkan keberadaan mereka, karena semua orang memiliki hal mengerikan yang 'tak terduga. Semua orang memiliki sisi jahat di hatinya.

Si _Dobe_ itu. Entahlah bagaimana sifatnya, aku tidak tahu, aku baru tiga hari bersamanya, masih banyak yang tidak kuketahui tentangnya. Dia orang asing untukku. Tapi, Tiga hari bersamanya, didekatnya, hanya rasa hangat dan nyaman yang kudapat.

Hn, kembali kemasalah awal. Dari sekian banyak berita buruk tentangku dan reputasi burukku. Kenapa dia masih percaya padaku? Kenapa dia menerimaku? Kenapa dia tersenyum padaku? Kenapa? Apakah dia tidak tahu? Heh, tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu hal yang bahkan diketahui oleh penjaga sekolah kan! Cih, brengsek. Memikirkannya membuatku tambah kesal.

Belum lagi si guru mesum itu. Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk datang ke kelas, dan dia malah menyiakan waktuku dengan datang terlambat. Membuat kekesalanku bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Cih, lebih baik aku ketempat itu. Yah tempat itu, taman belakang. Hn, aku melankolis? Terserah, yang pasti aku suka tempat itu. Itu tempat yang menenangkan bagiku.

**End Sasuke POV**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan bersurai raven dengan model yang unik sedang berbaring sambil menutup mata hitamnya yang kelam seindah langit malam di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Semilir angin membantu menggugurkan dedaunan yang melekat di pohon tempatnya berdiam. Satu per satu daun berguguran menciptakan kesejukan dan kedamaian yang jarang sekali dia dapatkan.

'Tak dihiraukannya rasa dingin yang mulai menusuk tulang. Tidak sedikitpun dia merasa terganggu oleh tiupan lembut sang angin yang menggoyangkan rambutnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tenang. Suara angin musim gugur yang bergesekan dengan dedaunan pada pohon-pohon disekitarnya membawa ketenangan yang menyenangkan.

Perlahan kelopak mata yang menyimpan indahnya langit malam terbuka, memperihatkan sepasang mata hitam kelam yang menghanyutkan siapapun yang melihatnya.

Ditatapnya dedaunan pohon maple berwarna kemerahan yang sedang terbang lembut bersama sang angin. Sedikit perasaan iri hinggap di hati sang pemuda, iri pada sang daun yang bisa terbang bebas bersama angin melintasi langit dan menyaksikan keindahan dunia.

Mengdengus pelan atas pemikiran konyolnya, sang pemuda kembali memejamkan sepasang mata hitamnya dibalik dua kelopak kepucatan miliknya. 'Iri pada daun, yang benar saja' pikirnya.

Detik, menit dan jam terlewati tanpa terasa. Sang pemuda masih enggan membuka sepasang matanya. Disadarinya sepasang kaki berjalan perlahan kearahnya, tetapi 'tak dihiraukannya, sang pemuda masih berkukuh untuk menyembunyikan permata indahnya dari dunia. 'paling-paling Neji atau Suigetsu' ucap batin Sasuke, sang pemuda.

Sampai saat langkah sepasang kaki itu terasa kian dekat barulah Sasuke membuka matanya. Terkejut dan membelalakan mata sesaat merupakan respon yang diberikannya atas penglihatannya.

Bukan Suigetsu bukan pula Neji yang berdiri di hadapannya, melainkan seorang pemuda yang menjadi sumber kekesalanya hari ini dan tiga hari belakangan.

Pamuda bersurai indah yang memancarkan kehangatan bak matahari, bermanik biru seindah batu safir yang merefleksikan laut dan langit di dalamnya, berkulit kecoklatan dan membawa kesejukan bagai angin yang sejak tadi menemani kesendiriannya. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hai _Senpai_, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya lembut dengan segaris senyum yang tak kalah lembut terpatri di wajahnya.

"Hn." jawabnya singkat sembari bangkit duduk.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Ini tempat umum _Dobe_, kau bisa duduk di manapun kau mau." jawabnya datar.

Datar? Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke bersikap lembut? Bukankah mereka sedang taruhan? kenapa Sasuke bersikap menyebalkan?

"Iya." jawab Naruto singkat setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya di samping Sasuke.

Hening…

"Hey Senpai, boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Apa." jawaban singkat bernada datarlah yang lagi-lagi didapatnya dari pemuda tampan di sampingnya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ck, kalau mau bicara cepat bicara Dobe!" ucap Sasuke keras.

"hehehe iya, maaf ya." Balas Naruto sambil tertawa pelan. "_Ne, Senpai_ hari ini aku ada kerja sambilan lagi, jadi tidak bisa pulang bersamamu._ Gomen ne_." lanjutnya masih dengan senyum yang sama dengan senyum yang diberikannya di awal tadi. Senyum yang menenangkan hati sang pemuda dingin.

"… Hn." bingung harus membalas apa akhirnya hanya kata keramat sang Uchiha yang mampu diucapnya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai ketemu besok _Senpai_!" tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi dari kekasih yang baru tiga hari bersamanya sang pemuda pirang segera berlalu pergi meninggakan sang kekasih sendiri, tanpa lupa memberikan senyum secerah matahari andalannya.

Sepeninggalan sang Uzumaki yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih-pura-pura- nya Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa kata dengan tetap menatap kearah di mana kekasihnya pergi dan menghilang. Tersirat perasaan ganjil yang menggangu di hatinya setelah melihat senyum aneh sang kekasih. Perasaan aneh yang bernama penyesalan.

**Sasuke POV**

Penyesalan. Perasaan bodoh apa itu! Menyesal? Aku menyesal? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak menyesal. Aku tidak pernah menyesal. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menyesal. Menyenangkan membuat seseorang terpuruk, menyenangkan saat melihat mereka menorehkan senyum getir seperti si_ Dobe_ tadi. Yah, menyenangkan! Apanya yang menyesal!

Sekarang aku yakin bocah pirang itu benar-benar bodoh mungkin juga idiot. Kenapa aku berpikiran begitu? Tentu saja karena itu adalah faktanya.

Baiklah mungkin dia tidak mempercayai atau berusaha tidak mempercayai rumor buruk tentangku, kekasihnya-setidaknya menurutnya- masuk akal saat dia mencoba mempercayaiku atas alasan itu.

Tapi, satu hari setelah taruhan brengsek itu dimulai, satu hari setelah seharian aku bersikap baik dan lembut padanya, aku menunjukan sifatku yang sebenarnya.

Aku menunjukan sikap burukku padanya, bicara ketus bahkan 'tak jarang kasar padanya, bersikap dingin, cuek dan seenaknya. Aku juga bersikap semenyebalkan itu saat menjemput dan mengantarkannya pulang.

Dengan semua kenyataan tentangku dan dengan semua yang sudah kulakukan padanya, seharusnya dia bisa langsung tahu bahwa selama ini aku mempermainkannya, menipunya dan membohonginya. Benarkan? Siapapun yang ada diposisinya pasti akan berpikir begitu.

Tapi apa. Dia malah dengan bodohnya terus bertahan denganku, terus menunjukan senyum menyebalkan itu tiap kali melihatku, membiarkan saja semua kelakuan burukku, mempercayaiku dan tidak pernah bertanya.

Iya, tidak pernah sekalipun dia bertanya, ada apa denganku, kenapa dengan perubahan sikapku, apa yang sedang kurencanakan, atau apa aku sedang mempermainkannya. Hal yang wajar untuk ditanyakan. Tapi tidak, dia tidak melakukannya. Tidak pernah.

Saat aku bicara kasar atau menanggapinya dengan ketus, maka dia akan diam lalu tersenyum dan bicara hal lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal pertama atau berkata ada urusan lalu pergi. Setelahnya saat bertemu lagi, dia akan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Itulah yang tidak kusuka darinya. Itu yang membuatku kesal padanya. Karena sikapnya membuatku merasa aneh. Membuatku bingung, ada apa denganku? Kenapa tidak menyenangkan mempermainkannya? Kenapa ini tidak sama seperti yang sudah-sudah?

Sejak awal, aku menerima usulan Suigetsu si brengsek itu untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi apa, jangankan bersenang-senang aku malah merasakan perasaan asing, perasaan asing yang menyebalkan!

Karena itu, sejak aku merasakan hal menyebalkan itu-tepatnya di hari pertama taruhan- Aku merubah sikapku, niatku adalah agar dia menyerah, tapi dia malah bertahan. Sepertinya dia senang dipermainkan orang. Dasar bodoh.

Jika memang itu maumu, maka nikmatilah penderitaanmu, _Dobe_.

**End Sasuke POV**

.

.

.

_**-Skip Time- **_

Hari demi hari terlewati, akhirnya hari ke-tujuh atau hari terakhir taruhan pun tiba. Terlihat di sana dua orang pemuda yang sangat bertolak belakang dan memiliki banyak sekali perbedaan saling berdiri berhadapan di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di taman belakang sekolah.

Taman kecil yang merupakan tempat yang paling disukai sang bungsu Uchiha dari sekian banyak tempat yang ada di sekolah, tempat yang selalu membawa ketenangan baginya, tempat yang indah dengan beberapa pohon rindang besar dengan bunga-bunga cantik yang menghiasinya pada musim bunga berkembang, musim semi.

Tempat itu, tempat yang sama yang digunakan sang Uchiha muda untuk menyatakan cinta. Di tempat itu, di bawah pohon rindang itu, segala kisah mereka dimulai dan di sana pulalah segalanya diakhiri.

"Kita putus."

Kata singkat yang terucap dari sepasang bibir halus milik sang pemuda tampan berhati dingin sukses menghancurkan kesunyian dan juga hati seseorang. Seseorang yang sampai beberapa detik lalu masih menyandang status sebagai kekasih sang pemuda kebanggaan klan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

"…" tidak ada respon berarti yang didapatkan sang pemuda pemecah kesunyian dari si pirang lawan bicaranya.

Hening…

"…"

"…"

Masih hening didapatnya atas pertanyaannya. Jengan, akhirnya sang pemuda kembali membuka suara.

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengar dan mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Tapi, biar kuperjelas, mulai sekarang kita putus. Aku bukan kekasihmu lagi. Kita kembali ke awal, sebagai dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Dan tidak akan pernah lagi saling mengenal. Kau mengerti? Kalu tidak, berarti kau memang_ Dobe_."

"…" tetap tak merespon, sang mantan kekasih pura-pura Uchiha Sasuke masih bungkam. Diam dan hanya memandang lurus kedalam kedua manik kelam yang memabukan didepannya. Mencoba menyelami dan mengerti keinginan orang yang terpatri dalam di hati.

"Ck, kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu kukatakan. Selamat tinggal."

Selesai. Semua selesai untuk sang Uchiha muda. Setelahnya, semua akan kembali seperti semula. Seperti sedia kala.

Ayunan langkah pasti telah diambil Sasuke, sesaat sebelum sepasang kaki jenjangnya membawa dirinya menjauh terdengar suara yang 'tak lagi asing bagi pendengarannya, suara yang tanpa disadari mampu membelai lembut kedalam hati dingin miliknya.

"Terima kasih,_ Senpai_." senyum lembut tulus dari hatinya berhasil dikembangkannya pada sang terkasih.

Usai mengucapkan hal yang paling ingin diucapkannya sedari pertama sang _senpai_ mengatakan suka padanya, Naruto segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri diam sedari tadi, tak lupa memberikan sedikit bungkukan hormat pertanda sopan-santun.

"Berhenti!"

Suara keras Sasuke menghentikan Langkah yang diambil Naruto. Memutuskan untuk berbalik dan tatapan marah sang _senpai_ yang didapatnya, tatapan marah Sasuke.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Apa kau tak mengerti apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku membohongimu! Aku mempermainkanmu! Aku menjadikanmu bahan taruhanku dengan Neji dan Suigetsu! Aku tidak serius saat bilang suka padamu! Aku bohong! Apa kau belum mengerti juga? _Baka Dobe_!" ucap Sasuke penuh amarah.

Kesunyian kembali tercipta sebagai balasan atas pernyataan penuh amarah Sasuke. Kesunyian sementara yang kemudian terpecahkan oleh suara Naruto.

"Aku tahu, " ujar Naruto perlahan.

"Apa?" balas Sasuke heran.

"Aku tahu kau bohong saat bilang menyukiku. Aku tahu kau hanya main-main saat bilang ingin aku menjadi pacarmu. Sejak awal, aku tahu semuanya Sasuke-senpai"

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau mengikuti permainanku? Kau ingin mempermainkan aku ya? Kau ingin semua orang tahu kehebatanmu yang bisa mempermainkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, membuatku terlihat bodoh. Itu keinginanmu kan? Jawab!"

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu Senpai, Sungguh!" jelas Naruto.

"lalu apa? Kalau bukan itu lalu apa? Kau tahu semuanya sejak awal, tapi tidak melakukan apapun dan malah mengucapan terima kasih. Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada emosi yang kentara di awal tapi mulai tertutupi di akhir. Hn, Uchiha harus bisa menjaga emosi di manapun dan dalam kondisi apapun.

"Aku bilang terima kasih Karena memang itu yang ingin kukatakan."

"…"

"Kau tahu _Senpai_, aku menyukimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Kalau kau Tanya kenapa, maka aku tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Karena aku juga tidak tahu alasannya. He he he, aku suka Sasuke-_senpai_, sangat suka! karena itu aku senang saat kau bilang mau aku jadi pacarmu. Walau cuma bohong, walau cuma pura-pura, walau cuma untuk taruhan, walau cuma sebentar. Tidak apa-apa, itu cukup untukku, sudah lebih dari cukup. Karenanya kuucapkan terima kasih padamu. _Arigatou ne Senpai. Domo arigatou._"

Seulas senyum manis terkembang di wajah tan yang memiliki tiga garis unik di masing-masing sisinya. Senyuman tulus yang mampu menghangatkan hati siapapun. Siapapun, 'tak terkecuali hati seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Tidak terdengar apapun setelahnya, selain suara semilir angin yang mencoba membawa dedaunan bersamanya. Tenang dan menenangkan hati keduanya andai mereka sedang dalam keadaan berbeda.

"_Ne senpai_, aku ada kerja sambilan lagi sekarang. Aku pulang duluan ya, sampai jum- eh hehehe selamat tinggal Sasuke_-senpai_!" ucap Naruto dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. Setelahnya dia kembali mengayun langkah, berlari menjauh. Menjauhi orang yang disukainya. Menjauhi harapannya yang hilang bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang kian jauh.

**End Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

Suka. Dia bilang suka padaku. Dia menyukaiku, karena itu dia menerima perlakuanku. Dia menerima semuanya karena suka padaku. Suka padaku?

Terima kasih. Dia bilang terima kasih atas semua yang kulakukan padanya. Dia berterima kasih atas sakit yang kutorehkan di hatinya. Dia bilang terima kasih… padaku.

Sakit. Rasa sakit tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Rasa sakit karenaku. Rasa sakit atas perlakuanku. Mata itu 'tak bisa membohongiku. Rasa sakit tercetak jelas di sepasang safir miliknya. Karena aku, itu karena aku…

Sakit di hatinya karena aku. Lalu, sakit di hatiku karena apa?

Apa ini? Apa yang membuatku merasa sakit? Apa yang salah? Ini sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan. Semua berakhir sesuai keinginanku. Sama persis. Lalu kenapa rasanya sakit? Kenapa?

"BRENGSEK!"

**End Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

.

**TBC**

**###**

Huaaaaaa chap 2 selesaiiiii, banzaiiiii#lempar-lemparduit

Hehehe Domo Arigatou buat semua yang udah repot-repot baca first fic abal buatan orang abal ini yaaaa… terima kasih banyak banyak banyak banget buat kalian…

Yosh, WBS! waktunya bales review!

**Berlian Cahyadi:**

Tsu : Keren? Kyaaaaa makasih! #girangbanget

Sasuke : halah, paling dia nulis itu sambil tidur or ini hari kebalikan…

Tsu : Sasuke, jangan hancurkan kebahagiaanku#lemparpiso. Sekali lagi, makasih ya Cahyadi-senpai. Dan, apa itu panggil senpai! Tsu tuh newbie, senpai Ngejek ya… #nangissesengukan

Hehehe makasih udah review…

**Seiriorange48:**

Tsu : ada apa sama masa lalu kamu Naru?

Naru : ngga tahu #tampangpolos

Tsu : hehehehe dia juga ga tahu katanya Sei-.- ehh pengen nyakar muka Sasuke or ngejambak rambutnya. Aku juga mauuuu… tapi#lirik Sasuke. Takut un! T.T

Makasih udah review…

** :**

Tsu : Udah lanjut alma! Makasih udah review ya^^

Naru : arigatou…

**S. Oyabun:**

Tsu : huaaaaa maaf senpai… Tsu ga tahu raven itu warna, gomen gomen gomen#ketahuanbegonya

Sasuke : kau lebih bodoh dari si dobe.

Tsu : #deathglare Sas-teme. Ne Naru-chan kerjanya apa?

Naru : waiter.

Tsu : Oyabun-senpai salah tebak hahaha#dilemparbatu. Hihihi maaf, aslinya mah ideku ga bisa jalan kalau Naru-nya jadi assassin. Pengen sih, tapi otak udah mandet… gimana kalau senpai yang buat, nanti aku numpang baca… hihihi

Makasih udah review…

**NAnamikaze-CHIkamatsu13:**

Tsu : udah lanjut… iya Naru agak diem ya, kenapa ya? Tanya deh, kenapa Naru?

Naru : sebenarnya, aku agak diem karena….gajinya kecil! Jadi males ngomong! Huh,

Tsu : begitu katanya#senyum. Inner: awas loe ya Nar ya, ga Tsu gaji baru rasa.

Makasih dah review…

**Rin Miharu-Uzu:**

Udah lanjut… makasih udah Review^^

**Pink panda:**

Udah lanjut! Makasih udah suka dan makasih udah review pink^^

**Imelia: **

Tsu : Naruto ukemu? Serius! Beneran tuh Sasuke?#lirikSasuke

Sasuke : #deathglarekesegalapenjuru

Tsu : le-lemon? Aku suka lemon! Apa lagi bulan puasa gini. Segerrr puasa buka pake lemon. Pake es apa lagi. Hihihi#innocense

Sasuke : jangan pura-pura bodoh.

Tsu : heheheh.. kalau lemon yang itu, bikinnya maluuuuu…. Jadi kayaknya ga ada, gomen ne imotou-chan#bungkukbungkuk. kapan-kapan ya, kalau aku udah ketularan Kakashi…

Makasih udah review… n makasih dah fav n follow#pelukpelukImel

**Ri-chan Higurashi aka Rikyuu Chan:**

Tsu : huaaaaa Ri-chan! Makasih dah review! tapi ga kepaksa kan?

Sasuke : jelas kepaksalah, kalo ngga mana dia mau review fic abal nie. Pake ngancem ga jadi bukber segala. Licik!

Tsu : hueeee hiks hiks… iya, Naru kasian ya#nimpukSasukepakebatu. ItaKyuu? Ga ada, ide dah mandet.. gomen ne^^

Makasih udah Review…

**Nia Yuuki:**

Udah lanjut nih. Makasih udah review ya Nia… review lagi?

**Nanaki Kaizaki:**

Tsu : udah lanjut! Apa ini cepet#ya ngga lah. Bukan mungkin tapi emang… hadeh gomen ne, semoga ini bisa sedikit menghibur^^

Makasih udah review….

**Rizu si fujoshi akut:**

Hmmmmm Tsu juga bingung… kenapa ya? Hehehe takdir kayaknya#Rasengan

Makasih udah review…

**Seakey07:**

Makasih dah review ya.. ini udah lanjut….

**Guest 1:**

Udah lanjut. Apa nie kelamaan? Moga-moga belom lupa…

Makasih dah review….

**Beeboo:**

Udah lanjut! Apa ini update kilat#jelasngga. Udah dipanjangin nih, semoga suka.

Makasih udah review…

**Jamcomaria:**

Sarannya bagus. Pasti bakal nge-angst banget tuh! Tapiii, gomen ne, Tsu ga bisa bikin yang sedih-sedih. Nanti bikin eh ga ada yang nagis bacanya, malah jadi garing… hiks hiks

Sasuke : hn, author abal..

Makasih dah review…

**namikaze:**

Udah lanjut. Makasih udah review…

**reitan namikaze:**

Udah lanjut. Ohh so pasti Sasu bakal tergila-gila sama Naru… tapi kalo nyuruh Naru ngacuhin sasu kayaknya,,,

Naru : ngga mau…. Naru kan anak baik#nyolonglolipoppunyatobi

Tsu : hehehe… target Sui n Neji ga akan dibahas karena bukan hal penting..

Sasuke : halah, bilang aja ga puny ide. Author apaan, ide sekarat!

Tsu : hueeee hiks hiks….

Makasih udah review…

**Sheren: **

Udah update.. makasih udah nunggu n makasih udah review…

**Uchy-san:**

Udah lanjut. Makasih udah review…

**Guest 2:**

Reader baru! Wahh selamat datang di sini… udah lanjut. makasih udah review…

**Sasunaruii:**

Udah lanjut. Makasih dah review…

**Ika-chan Imut:**

Tsu : Naru, tanggung jawab. Kenapa kamu ngabisin tisunya Ika?

Naru : hehh?

Makasih udah review Ika...

Ughh selesai juga bales review… sekali lagi, makasih buat semua yang udah baca Chap pertama, yang udah review dan nge-fav n follow juga… makasih^^ maaf kalo masih ada typo dan maaf jika mengecewakan…

**Mind To Review Again…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE…**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai hai hai… Tsu balik lagi bawa chap 3! Ada kah yang menunggu fic ini?^^ oh iya, makasih buat yang udah baca n yang review chapter 2 kemaren ya^^ kalian semangat Tsu buat mengetik, Arigatou ne minna^^…

Yosh, ga pake bertele-tele, silahkan dibaca kembali…^O^

**Disclaimer **: Tsukiiii#plakplakplak. ukh, ok ok bukan Tsu… Naruto 100% punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto, tapi katanya mau dikasih ke Tsu nanti, hehehehe#dalammimpi.

**Pairing **: **SASUNARU, SASUNARU, SASUNARU.**

**Rating **: **T** (bisa berubah ngga ya? Liat nanti aja xixixi)

**Genre **: _Romance_/_angst_(yang ga kerasa) kali ya?

_**Warning! BOYSLOVE**_**, AU, OOC, **_**TYPO, miss-TYPO,**_** GAJE, bahasa ngga baku, DLL.**

Oh iya, ini fic pertama Tsu jadi,

_**DON`T LIKE DON`T READ**_

_**IF YOU LIKE LET`S READ**_

**###**

_**My Bet be My Love**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**~Usia Chara~**

**Sasuke : 18 tahun**

**Naruto : 17 tahun**

**Neji & Suigetsu : 18 tahun**

_HAPPY READING MINNA…_

###

**Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tampan bertubuh tinggi tegap berambut _raven_ dengan model yang unik karena entah mengapa bisa melawan grafitasi bumi, beriris gelap serupa langit dikala malam hari dan berkulit putih agak pucat, sedang berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya sendiri di lantai empat gedung KHS, kelas XII A.

Sang pemuda tampan bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu menyusuri jalan menuju kelasnya dalam keheningan yang mencekam bagi beberapa murid yang kebetulan masih berada di sekolah meski bel pulang sudah berkumandang sejak hampir satu jam yang lalu.

Beberapa siswa yang semula ingin sekedar menyapanya, mengurungkan niat mulia mereka dikarenakan aura hitam yang lebih pekat dari biasanya menguar bebas di sekeliling sang Uchiha. Alhasil mareka hanya bersikap pura-pura tidak melihat atau mencoba melihat kearah lain ketika Sasuke melewati mereka. 'Demi keselamatan.' batin mereka kompak.

Langkah lebar Sasuke berhasil membawanya ke depan kelasnya. Dengan sentakan keras Sasuke membuka pintu malang di depannya dan sukses mengejutkan dua penghuni kelas yang masih tersisa, Suigetsu Hoshizaki dan Neji Hyuuga.

"Hei, Kau bisa lembut sedikit tidak sih! Kenapa membanting pintu begitu?" tanya Suigetsu keras kepada sang sahabat yang baru saja mengagetkannya.

"…"

Tak ada apapun sebagai balasan atas pertanyaannya, membuat Suigetsu memutuskan kembali bertanya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Sudah selesai memutusi si pirang itu?" tanyanya kembali namun dengan suara yang diperhalus, karena menyadari sang sahabat sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik.

Tanpa menjawab satupun dari beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Suigetsu, Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju bangkunya, mengambil tasnya dan segera berlalu. Tidak sedikit pun dia melirik kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya yang drastis.

Ketika sosok Sasuke telah sukses menghilang dari pandangan, Suigetsu kembali memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya? Bukannya tadi dia yang menyuruh kita menunggunya di sini. Kenapa dia malah langsung pulang?" ucap Suigetsu menyampaikan kebingungannya.

"…"

"Neji, jangan ikut-ikutan mendiamiku. Ayo bicara sesuatu!" seru Suigetsu kesal pada Neji.

"Kau berisik." Jawab Neji.

"Akhhhh apa maksudmu!" raung Suigetsu frustasi akan sifat kedua sahabatnya yang amat membingungkan baginya.

"Biarkan dia dulu. Jangan ganggu dia. Sasuke butuh waktu sendiri. Dia akan cerita nanti, jika dia mau." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Neji bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil tasnya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan satu sahabatnya yang masih setia dengan kebingunganya sendiri.

Hening…

"… hufft aku mengerti maksudmu Neji. Tapi, mana bisa diam saja, sedangkan aku tahu, aku juga punya peran dalam masalahnya dengan si pirang itu. Ck, apa yang bisa kulakukan yah. Tidak kusangka akan jadi serumit ini." gumam Suigetsu pelan pada dirinya sediri.

Hembusan angin pelan yang menerobos masuk dari celah-celah kecil dari jendela yang tidak ditutup sempurna menjadi balasan atas gumaman Suigetsu. Membawa kesejukan dan menjadi pengusir hawa tegang 'tak menyenangkan yang sesaat tadi mendomimasi ruangan.

"Yak, bukan sepenuhnya salahku juga kan. Ini karena dia tidak jujur pada hatinya sendiri. Hmmm benar… yosh, lebih baik aku pulang!"

Setelahnya Suigetsu beranjak pergi mengikuti jejak kedua temannya yang sudah lebih dulu pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

**-**_**skip time**_**-**

Uchiha Sasuke bukan penguntit. Tentu saja, semua orang tahu Uchiha Sasuke si pemuda tampan kaya raya nan jenius-menurut orang-orang desekitarnya- bukanlah seorang penguntit, _stalker_ atau sejenisnya. Namun, hal yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini mampu meruntuhkan pernyataan tersebut. Faktanya sekarang Sasuke MEMANG sedang menguntit seseorang.

Di balik kaca mobil berwarna hitam satu arah yang 'tak memungkinkan bagi orang lain untuk melihat apa yang ada di baliknya, Sasuke sedang mengawasi tindak-tanduk seseorang sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

Tanpa takut orang yang sedang diawasinya menyadari keberadaannya di sana, karena mobil yang kini tengah digunakannya untuk menguntit adalah mobil yang sama sekali berbeda dengan mobil yang biasa dibawanya ke sekolah. Berbeda dengan mobil yang selama ini dipakainya untuk menjemput dan mengantar pulang sang objek penguntitannya ke rumah.

Sekedar diperjelas. Uchiha Sasuke sang pemuda tampan dari klan Uchiha sekarang tengah menguntit sang mantan kekasih pura-puranya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Garis bawahi kata menguntit.

Bukan hanya sekarang atau hari ini, karena sebenarnya Sasuke sudah melakoni hobi barunya ini sejak tiga hari yang lalu, selang satu hari dari saat Sasuke memutuskan pacar pura-puranya.

Sejak hari dimana dia merasa bingung dengan rasa sakit yang didapatinya karena si pirang yang selalu memanggilnya _senpai_ itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk jadi mata-mata, _stalker_, penguntit-dan apalah nama lainnya- khusus si pirang. Ya, khusus. Karena Sasuke berani jamin, dia tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini untuk orang lain.

Lalu, apa alasannya sehingga dia mau melakukan hal yang tidak Uchiha sekali hanya untuk seseorang yang pernah dipacari, diputuskan dan dijadikan permainan olehnya? Sang Uchiha sendiri bahkan tidak tahu jawabannya. 'Hn, rasa bersalah mungkin.' pikirnya.

Tapi, sang Uchiha muda kita melupakan satu fakta penting, bahwa dia belum pernah sekalipun merasa bersalah pada orang lain, seburuk apapun hal yang telah dilakukannya.

**End Normal POV**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku di sini, di balik kaca mobil, terdiam, sendiri. Mengawasi dan terus mengawasi gerak-gerik si _Dobe_.

Kulihat, dia di sana, di sebuah _café_ yang sedang lumayan ramai pengunjung, sibuk mondar-mandir menanyai dan mengantarkan pesanan pada pelanggan.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku mengawasinya. Karena… entahlah karena apa. Mungkin karena merasa bersalah padanya.

Sejak hari itu, hari dimana berakhirnya taruhanku atas hatinya, dia tidak lagi menunjukan dirinya di hadapanku. Saat berpapasan di lorong, di toilet atau di manapun dia seolah tidak melihatku. Di saat matanya tidak sengaja terpaut dengan mataku, dia akan memberikan senyum yang sama dengan senyum terakhirnya di hari itu dan segera pergi berlalu, menjauhiku.

Aku tahu dia menghindariku. Sudah jelas apa alasannya melakukan itu. Bahkan aku sendiri yang bilang bahwa kami akan kembali seperti dulu, menjadi dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal, seperti dulu. Dulu, sebelum aku melakukan taruhan itu. Mempertaruhkan hatinya, menghancurkan perasaannya, menyakiti dirinya dan diriku.

Baiklah, kuakui taruhan itu juga menyakitiku. Tapi, alasan mengapa hati ini juga merasa sakit itulah yang tidak kutahu. Karenanya kulakukan ini, menguntitnya, mengawasinya dan melihatnya dari jauh.

Kulirik jam tangan hitam yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tanganku, jam 08.50 malam. Heh, aku melamun cukup lama sepertinya. Seingatku tadi matahari baru tenggelam, nyatanya sekarang sudah malam. Sebentar lagi dia akan pulang, jam kerjanya berakhir tepat jam Sembilan malam. Dia bekerja sejak jam tiga sore-satu jam setelah jam pulang sekolah- sampai jam Sembilan malam. Hal yang baru kuketahui sejak melakukan penguntitan, sebelum ini aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Heh, banyak sekali yang tidak kuketahui tentangnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian kulihat dia keluar dari _café_ tempatnya bekerja, bersama orang itu. Ck, lagi-lagi orang itu. Si pucat penuh senyum itu membuatku merasa aneh. Setiap melihatnya, melihatnya bersamanya aku selalu merasa ingin menonjok seseorang. Kesal dan marah entah pada siapa.

"_Ne_ Sai, kau mau langsung pulang? Atau mau pergi kemana dulu mungkin?"

"Tidak ah, aku mau pulang saja. Hari ini_ café_ ramai sekali, aku jadi capek. Aku mau pulang terus tidur."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sama-sama saja ya."

"Iya."

Sayup-sayup kudengar percakapan mereka. Entah karena keadaan sedang sunyi sekarang atau karena pendengaranku yang tiba-tiba menajam. Eh apa katanya tadi, pulang bersama! Kenapa mereka harus pulang bersama! Apa-apaan ini, memang si pucat itu siapanya!

**End Sasuke POV**

**Normal POV**

Tampak kepala bersurai _raven_ mencuat kebelakang menyembul keluar dari balik pintu mobil _Ferrari_ mewah berwarna hitam kebiruan. Kepala yang disusul tubuh lengkap itu dengan cepat keluar dari mobil dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan hentakan yang berat disetiap langahnya menuju pemuda pirang yang sedang berjalan bersisian dengan seorang pemuda tinggi tegap bersurai hitam, bermata hitam dan berkulit-tentu saja tidak hitam- pucat bernama Sai.

Langkah demi langkah lebar diambilnya demi sampai dengan cepat ketempat dua pemuda yang sukses memancing emosinya-entah kenapa-.

Begitu dirasanya dirinya cukup dekat untuk bisa menjangkau sang pemuda pirang, pemuda yang sedang tersulut emosinya tersebut segera menarik tangan si pirang dan sukses mengagetkan kedua pemuda yang sedang dalam pembicaraan ringan.

"Ekhh!"

Si pirang bernama Naruto memekik keras saat dirasanya salah satu tangannya ditarik kencang oleh seseorang. Setelahnya rasa hangat yang janggal yang kemudian dia rasakan. Rasa hangat karena pelukan seorang asing yang baru saja menarik tangannya dan menenggelamkannya dalam sebuah pelukan erat yang menenangkan.

Sesaat Naruto seakan terbuai dengan kehangatan misteruis dari sang pemuda misterius sebelum akhirnya dia kembali pada kenyataan. 'Ekh si-siapa yang memelukku _ttebayo_?' tanya batin Naruto panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa kau?" tanya Sai keras kepada Sasuke, sang pemuda misteruis.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawabnya datar dan dingin. Kemudian, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya menuju mobilnya yang masih terparkir manis di tepi jalan tempat penguntitannya tadi.

"_Senpai_!" pekik kaget kembali keluar dari sepasang bibir sewarna _cherry_ milik Naruto tatkala dia menyadari pemuda asing yang memeluknya tadi adalah sang _senpai_ tersayang.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau tidak bisa membawanya seenaknya. Siapa kau hah? Cepat jawab!" tanya Sai lagi.

Tatapan tajam nan mematikan milik Sasuke yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Sai. "Kubilang, bukan urusanmu!" katanya kemudian disusul dengan sebuah hantaman keras yang telak mengenai wajah Sai sehingga membuat sang pemuda penuh senyum itu tersungkur ke tanah. Setelahnya Sasuke berlalu bersama Naruto menuju sang mobil terparkir.

"Cepat masuk." Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa memukul Sai?" ucap Naruto menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Masuk." satu kata yang jelas tidak bisa dibantah dikeluarkan Sasuke untuk Naruto. Tahu tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menurut, Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil sekedar mencegah _mood_ Sasuke bertambah buruk.

Setelah masuk Naruto menengokan kepalanya ke arah Sai sebentar untuk menyuarakan kata maaf melalui ekspresi memelasnya, dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Sai serta sorot mata yang seolah mengatakan hati-hati.

Mobil _ferrari_ hitam kebiruan itu akhirnya melaju menyusuri jalan-jalan kota konoha yang masih ramai dipadati lalu lalang kendaraan. Menelusuri jalan-jalan yang sudah dihapalnya dalam memori, jalan menuju rumah sang mantan kekasih.

Hampir setengah jam berkendara akhirnya mobil Sasuke tiba di sebuah rumah yang sudah lumayan akrab dipenglihatannya.

Sebuah rumah yang selalu dikatakannya kecil, namun sebenarnya tidak sekecil itu, bagi beberapa orang rumah itu bisa dikatakan sederhana dengan pekarangan yang lumayan luas. Tapi yah, karena yang melihatnya adalah orang yang kamarnya bahkan lebih luas dari kamar di hotel berbintang 5 maka rumah itu terlihat kecil.

Di dalam mobil keheningan masih setia melingkupi kedua pemuda yang sedang memikirkan banyak hal di otaknya tersebut. 'Keheningan yang menyesakan sampai-sampai bernapas pun rasanya sulit.' pikir Naruto.

Tahu bahwa si pirang yang dipaksanya ikut itu tidak berani memecah kesunyian, Sasuke memutuskan angkat suara.

"Sudah malam, masuklah dan tidur." Hanya frasa yang terkesan basa-basi yang mampu diuntainya.

Naruto masih diam. Berpikir lebih baik mengatakan hal yang memenuhi benaknya atau tidak. Mengumpulkan keberanian, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di otaknya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa _Senpai_ memukul Sai?" untuk kedua kalinya pertanyaan itu terucap dari bibirnya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hufft, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang _Senpai_. Sampai jumpa besok." menyerah dengan aksi diam Sasuke, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Sesaat setelah Naruto berhasil membuka pintu mobil Sasuke, suara sang empunya mobil menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Eh?"

"Siapa pemuda yang tadi?"

"Pemuda tadi? Dia Sai, teman kerjaku." jawab Naruto.

"Hanya itu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyanku!" sentak Sasuke keras.

"Makanya kutanya apa maksudmu Sasuke-_senpai_? Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian pulang bersama?" tanya Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Eh?"

"Cepat jawab!" seru Sasuke lagi-lagi keras.

"Karena dia tetanggaku! Rumahnya 'tak jauh dari rumahku! Apa salahnya pulang dengannya, toh rumah kami searah!" seru Naruto keras. Sepertinyaan pertanyaan dengan nada kasar Sasuke berhasil menyulut emosinya.

"…"

"…"

Kembali hening…

".."

"…"

"…"

"Ada apa denganmu _Senpai_? Kenapa kau muncul di sekitarku lagi? Bukankah kau yang bilang, kita harus kembali seperti dulu lagi, menjadi dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Tidakkah aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik? Lalu, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Apa sebenarnya maumu _Senpai_? Apa kau sedang taruhan lagi? kali ini tentang apa? Apa kau bertaruh untuk kehancuranku? Sudah _Senpai_, aku sudah hancur. Kau menang. Katakan pada teman-temanmu kau sudah menang. Setelahnya, tolong berhentilah menyakitiku _Senpai_. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang."

Usai mengucapkan semua yang ingin dikatakannya. Naruto keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan segera pergi memasuki rumah, tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Padahal jika Naruto menolehkan wajahnya sedikit saja, maka dia akan melihat ekspresi sakit yang tergambar jelas di wajah orang yang amat dicintainya sekaligus orang yang sudah sangat menyakitinya.

.

.

.

**~Esok harinya~**

Ckiiit…

Suara rem mobil yang diinjak kuat dan suara ban mobil yang bergesekan keras dengan tanah mewarnai halaman parkir KHS yang belum terlalu banyak pengunjung, mengingat bel masuk masih lama berdering.

Jam menunjukan pukul 06.30 pagi, waktu yang terbilang cepat untuk sampai di sekolah yang baru akan memulai aktifitas belajar mengajarnya pada pukul 07.30 tepat. Namun begitu, tampak seorang pemuda dari klan Uchiha yang tengah tergesa-tega keluar dari mobilnya dan dengan cepat memasuki gedung sekolahnya untuk mencari seseorang yang diyakininya sedang berada di sekolah.

Satu per satu lorong di lantai tiga dilewatinya untuk sampai di kelas orang tersebut. Langkah demi langkah lebar diambilnya demi bisa lebih cepat bertemu dengan pemuda yang sudah membuatnya membuang ketenangan Uchiha yang diwarisinya dari sang ayah.

Sesampainya di sana, di kelas XI C, kelas Naruto. Tidak dijumpainya helai pirang seindah matahari milik sang junior. Hanya terdapat dua orang siswi di kelas tersebut, dua orang yang sedang sibuk melakukan piket mingguan. Yang satu berambut merah jambu dan memiliki nama senada dengan pohon yang hanya mekar sesaat di musim semi, Haruno Sakura dan yang satu lagi adalah seorang gadis berabut pirang pucat, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hahh hahhh, di mana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan nafas memburu akibat berlarian sedari tadi.

"Eh Sa-sasuke-_senpai_?" pekik heran dari kedua siswi tersebut yang menjadi balasan atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Di mana Uzumaki Naruto?" tidak ingin membuat masalah di saat kepanikan melandanya, Sasuke terpaksa mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Na-naruto… eh belum datang _Senpai_!" jawab siswi bernama Sakura dengan terbata.

'Belum datang. Tidak mungkin, di rumahnya tadi tidak ada. Dia pasti ada di suatu tempat di sekolah. Murid dengan beasisawa sepertinya tidak mungkin bolos sekolah. Tapi, di mana?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hn."

Usai mengatakan kata singkat andalannya Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan kedua siswi tersebut, tanpa berniat mengucapkan dua patah kata terima kasih.

Sambil melangkah kembali menyusuri koridor lantai tiga, Sasuke memikirkan berbagai tempat yang kemungkinan di kunjungi si pirang.

"Benar! Pasti di sana. Taman belakang!" usai berseru pada dirinya sendiri, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya ketempat itu, tempat yang menjadi awal Sasuke mengenalnya, pemuda yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kalang kabut.

.

.

.

**~Di taman~**

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki helai pirang secerah sinar matahari di kepalanya, sepasang permata indah sewarna safir di matanya dan tiga goresan tipis serupa kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya yang berwarna kecoklatan sedang terduduk diam di bawah sebuah pohon maple yang masing sibuk mempertahankan beberapa helai daunnya dari terpaan kencang sang angin musim gugur.

Tampak helai pirangnya bergoyang 'tak beraturan karena permainan sang angin yang menyejukan walau tetap menghantarkan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Si pirang yang merupakan pemuda yang sama yang tengah membuat pemuda lain kalang kabut mencarinya, terduduk manis di sana dengan memejamkan kedua belah matanya yang indah. Sedikit meniru kebiasan seorang pemuda dingin yang masih tersimpan dalam di hatinya yang tengah tertoreh luka.

Pagi ini, merupakan hari yang berbeda dari biasanya, baginya. Hari ini dia terbangun pagi sekali padahal sebelumnya dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sebelum tengah malam, akibat otaknya yang sama sekali tidak hentinya memikirkan seseorang. Seseorang yang sama dinginnya dengan malam-malam yang selalu membuatnya merasa sedirian.

Ingin sekali dirinya mengeluarkan tetesan-tetesan kristal bening dari sepasang safirnya, sekedar merefleksikan rasa sakit yang mendera di hatinya, tapi harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki serta janjinya pada seorang wanita yang paling dicintainya di dunia mencegahnya. Wanita yang meminta satu janji darinya sebelum kepergiannya, wanita berambut merah dan beriris hijau jade, Uzumaki Kushina, ibunya.

Perlahan dibukanya kelopak kecoklatan yang menyimpan pemandangan menyejukan yang mampu menenangkan dan mencairkan kebekuan hati yang kesepian milik seorang pemuda pemilik hati penuh benci pada garis kehidupannya yang seolah mempermainkan. Ditatapnya helaian merah dedaunan pohon maple yang saling berterbangan searah tiupan angin dengan tatapan kosong.

Kembali terbesit dipikirannya ekspresi marah sang _senpai_ semalam. Ekspresi yang benar-benar menggambarkan kemarahan. Walau dia pernah beberapa kali melihat ekspresi dari wajah datar Sasuke, tapi baru sekali dia melihat ekspresi marah darinya. Biasanya yang dia lihat dari sang pemuda Uchiha adalah ekspresi angkuh atau ekspresi meremehkan.

"Ada apa dengannya semalam ya? Apa dia sedang ada masalah? Tapi, kenapa dia datang padaku dan marah-marah? Apa salahku? Bukannya masalahnya denganku sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara pelan seolah bergumam. "Heh, kenapa dia ada di depan café semalam? Apa dia tidak sengaja lewat? Atau dia memang sengaja menungguku? Ahh tidak mungkin. Hehehe" lanjut Naruto dengan tawa kecil di akhir karena menyadari pemikirannya yang tidak masuk akal.

Sesaat Naruto terhanyut dengan dunianya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang tepat di hadapannya. Sampai saat dirasakannya sepasang tangan seseorang melingkar di tubuhnya dan dada bidang seseorang yang sama berada tepat di wajahnya.

"EKHH." pekik tertahan Naruto sebagai gambaran keterkejutannya.

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku _Dobe_." ucapan dengan nada lembut dari seseorang terdengar sebagai jawaban.

'_Dobe_?... Eh Sasuke-_senpai_? Kenapa?' berbagai pertanyaan kembali memenuhi otaknya. 'kenapa Sasuke-_senpai_ memelukku… lagi?' kembali pertanyaan diserukan dalam benaknya.

Sesaat kembali tercipta keheningan diantara mereka. Keheningan yang berbeda dengan keheningan yang sudah-sudah. Keheningan yang tidak menciptakan rasa sakit bagi kedunya.

"Sasuke-_senpai_…" hanya itu frasa yang mampu diucapkan Naruto atas pelukan tiba-tiba Sasuke padanya.

"Hn."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah…" jawab Sasuke.

"Apanya yang entahlah?!" tanya Naruto marah. Marah karena merasa dipermainkan lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Kubilang jangan berteriak _Dobe_."

"Ehngg apa maumu sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke? Apa maumu? Katakan!... Lepaskan aku… Lepas!" raung Naruto disertai berontakan kecil agar terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

Namun seiring dengan semakin kerasnya usaha Naruto untuk terlepas dari Sasuke maka semakin kencang pelukan yang diterimanya dari sang pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Kumohon, diamlah sebentar. Sebentar saja." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Deg… deg… deg…

bunyi dentuman tidak beraturan yang bersumber dari Sasuke terdengar di tengah kesunyian dan menciptakan dentuman yang sama di dada sang pemuda dalam pelukan.

'_Na-nani_! Sasuke-_senpai_ memohon padaku. Sasuke-_senpai_ berdebar _ttebayo!... kami-sama _kenapa jantungku juga ikut berdebar? Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh!... Tidak boleh begini!'

"Lepaskan _Senpai_! Kubilang lepaskan!" seru Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak mau."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang tidak mau!"

"Apa maksudmu! Kau itu, apa maumu sebenarnya!"

"…"

"…"

"Aghhhh lepas! Lepas! Lepas! Le-hmmmm…" seruan kemarahan Naruto terpotong oleh sebuah kecupan lembut dari sepasang bibir yang 'tak kalah lembut milik Sasuke. Tidak ada tuntutan, hanya sebatas kecupan. Sebatas kecupan lembut yang menyalurkan kehangatan. Kehangatan yang menjalar dari bibir keseluruh tubuh dua insan yang masih berbagi pelukan.

Hening…

Hening…

Tidak ada dari keduanya yang mampu menguntai kata pasca kecupan singkat mereka. Hanya suara gesekan lembut angin yang menjadi sumber suara diantara keduanya. Kedua mata berbeda warna saling terpaut dan mencoba mengerti arti dari kedekatan singkat tubuh mereka. Pelukan erat perlahan terlepas dan menyisakan dentuman kuat jantung keduanya. Dentuman hebat yang menjelaskan semua kebenaran yang ada.

Kebenaran yang sudah di akui di hati dingin sang Uchiha tapi tidak di hati yang masih menyisakan luka milik sang Uzumaki yang tersisa.

Perlahan terdengar suara helaan nafas Naruto. Mengembalikan fokus Sasuke dari dentuman di jantungnya pada sepasang safir indah Naruto.

"Kutanya padamu… yang tadi itu, untuk apa?" tanya Naruto tenang tanpa sedikitpun terselip nada keraguan sembari menatap lurus sepasang permata _onyx_ serupa malam di depannya.

"Hn?"

"Tidak bisa menjawab _ne Senpai_? Tidak apa… _Ne_ Sasuke-_senpai_, boleh kuanggap yang tadi itu tidak ada?... Tentu kau juga boleh melakukan hal yang sama…"

"Aku-"

"Nah, sudah hampir jam setengah delapan, kurasa sudah waktunya aku ke kelas. Kau juga, jangan sampai telat ya._ Bye senpai_!" ucap Naruto cepat, tanpa mau mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Perkataan yang-baginya- akan melukainya lebih jauh.

Secepat kilat Naruto bangun dari duduknya. Namun sialnya, sesaat sebelum sebuah langkah berhasil diambilnya tarikan keras di lengannya mematahkan niatnya semula. Setelahnya, suara 'brughh' keras menggema di kepalanya.

Terkejut dengan tarikan tiba-tiba, Naruto memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya sembari menantikan rasa sakit yang akan segera didapatinya. Namun, bukan rasa sakit yang menderanya melainkan rasa hangat yang mulai familiar untuknya. Rasa hangat dari dekapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau laku-"

"_AISHITERU DOBE_!" ucap Sasuke keras mendahului perkataan penuh amarah Naruto.

**End Normal POV**

**Sasuke POV**

"_AISHITERU DOBE_!" ucapku lantang dengan keras padanya. Kulihat dia membelalakan mata birunya yang indah. Kurasa ini belum cukup untuk meyakinkannya, karenanya kuulangi lagi perkataanku dengan lebih lembut agar dia mau kembali percaya padaku.

"_Aishiteru Dobe_… aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Percayalah padaku…"

"…" tidak ada respon apa pun darinya kecuali matanya yang menatapku lekat.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanyaku padanya.

"…"

Diam, masih menjadi pilihannya.

"Aku sunguh-sungguh. Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh… ini bukan pura-pura. Ini bukan taruhan. Kumohon percayalah!"

Lagi. aku memohon padanya. Memohon untuk satu kata maaf darinya. Memohon untuk kembalinya dia padaku.

Sepasang bibir yang baru kutahu bisa terasa manis dan hangat secara bersamaan, masih terkatup rapat. Sesaat kudapati sepasang bibir indah itu bergetar. Terlihat jelas olehku, dia berusaha menahan tangis, kedua belah bibir itu berusaha mengunci isakan kecil terdengar. Ada apa? Kenapa dia menahan tangis? Apa aku menyakitinya lagi? Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"Ada apa _Dobe_? Kenapa kau me-"

"Kumohon berhentilah Sasuke-_senpai_… Jangan lakukan ini lagi. kau membuatku bingung. Kau membuatku ingin percaya kalau saat ini kau tidak bohong. Kau membuatku mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin… hentikan _Senpai_, kumohon…"

Setetes air mata jatuh dari safirnya. Meluncur bebas membasahi wajah kecoklatannya. Dia menangis, karenaku. Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Hei _Dobe_, kau pernah bilang padaku, kau tahu aku berbohong hanya dengan melihat mataku. Saat kukatakan suka padamu beberapa hari lalu, Kau bilang kau menyadari kebohonganku. Benarkan?... Sekarang kumohon, tatap mataku dan lihat apa ada kebohongan di sana…"

Sepasang _onyx_-ku menatap lekat kearahnya. Mencoba menyakinkannya bahwa kali ini tidak ada kebohongan yang tercipta.

Dia masih diam, tapi getaran sepasang bibirnya semakin kuat. Perlahan isak tangis terdengar di udara. Dia menangis… benar-benar menangis, tanpa berusaha menahan isakan, tanpa berusaha menahan tangisan, dia menangis di depanku meluapkan segala emosinya yang terpendam. Huh, begitu ya… Sepertinya aku tidak berhasil meyakinkannya. Yang kulakukan hanya menambah kesedihannya. Aku, gagal…

Heh, sakit sekali rasanya mendengar isak tangis dan melihat lelehan air mata dari orang yang kau cintai, apa lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa penyebab segala tangisnya yang terdengar adalah dirimu sendiri.

Perlahan kualihkan mataku dari sepasang matanya yang indah dan beralih menatap daun-daun maple yang terbaring lemah di tanah.

"Berhenti menangis_ Dobe_... aku menyerah. Tidak apa-apa jika kau tetap tidak mau mempercayaiku. Tapi, bisakah kudapat maaf darimu. Aku minta maaf karena sudah mempermainkanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kumohon maafkan aku… dan bisakah kita berteman?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak mau!" jawabnya lantang.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi memcoba tetap terlihat tenang, padahal hatiku sedang berkecamuk sekarang. Takut, jika dia benar-benar tidak mau memaafkanku.

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu. Dan kau menyuruhku jadi temanmu. Kau brengsek! Brengsek! Kau brengsek!"

"Hah?" sumpah aku bingung. Apa maksudnya? Apa ini artinya, dia memaafkanku?

Dalam keterbingungan, kurasakan sepasang lengat kecoklatannya begerak melewati celah kedua lenganku dan lalu memeluk punggungku, memelukku dengan erat. Hangat… rasanya sungguh hangat.

"Aku tidak pernah marah padamu… bukankah pernah kukatakan, aku senang saat kau memintaku jadi pacarmu meski hanya untuk taruhan. Meski tahu kau bohong, aku tetap senang karena aku sungguh menyukaimu Sasuke-_senpai_… jadi, aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu." Katanya padaku dengan suara pelan. Tidak begitu jelas terdengar, karena sekarang dia tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanyaku lagi, meragu dengan pendengaranku sendiri.

"Iya…" ucapnya.

Hening…

Hening…

"Hei _Dobe_."

"Hn?" jawabnya. Eh, dia mencoba meniruku!

"_Aishiteru_."

"Hehehe _Aishiteru mo_ Sasuke-_senpai_!" ucapnya diiringi tawa kecil. Sial, kurasakan pipiku memanas mendengar tawanya.

"Jadi..?"

"Apa?"

"Kita pacaran lagi?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Baiklah…"

Tanpa bisa kutahan, kedua sudut bibirku terangkat dalam sebuah senyuman. Perlahan kulingkarkan tanganku ketubuhnya, merengkuhnya. Membalas pelukannya padaku.

Terima kasih Dobe. Kali ini kau tak akan kusakiti lagi. Aku berjanji…

.

.

.

**END**

Hahahaha End End End! Sasuke, loe, gw END! #dilemparpiso. Eh maksudnya, akhirnya fanfic pertama Tsu END #lempar-lemparbungakamboja

Hihihi ending-nya maksa bangeeeeetttt… gomen ne minna, tapi Tsu rasa emang udah saatnya ditamatin, dari pada nanti keluar konsep, terus jadi panjang kaya sinetron… btw, kalo adegan penembakan ulangnya si Sasuke itu kerasa ngga banget… sumpah seribu maaf! Tsu ga pernah nembak orang jadi, yah begitu jadinya..

Udah ahh ntar kepanjangan A/N-nya…

Yosh, WBS… Waktunya Balas reviewS

**Seiriorange48:**

Tsu : Udah update nih, iya iya si Sasuke emang udah cinta, Cuma agak telmi aja#chidoried. Tsu juga cengar-cengir waktu baca review kamu lohh… ampe ga bisa tidur! Hihihi makasiih udah review lagi ya, makasih dah jadi Reviewer pertama di tengah malam… makasihh bangett^^

Naru : makasih ya, udah ngedo'ain teme. Dia seneng katanya^^#loh?

**Nanaki Kaizaki:**

Tsu : Ini juga masih kependekan? Kalo iya,,, ke kali aja deh…

Naru : Tsu! Mau apa ke kali? Jangan bunuh diri!

Tsu : apa sih, orang aku mau mandi…

Naru : owhhO.o

Tsu : udah dilanjut… makasih udah review…^^

**Izanami Kayo:**

Udah update nih.. iya Naru emang chara paling tabah buatan om kishi… hihihi. Makasih udah review ya^^

**Rin Miharu-Uzu:**

Hihihi senyum Naru emang charming banget^^… udah update nih, makasih udah review ya…

**loveYaoi:**

Tsu : berasa kayak Sekaiichi Hatsukoi? Ahhh gawat! Tapi aku ga ikutin itu loh, sumpahO.O hihihi tapi kok bisa berasa sama ya?

Sasuke : Hn, itu artinya dalam diri lo ada jiwa seorang plagiat…

Tsu : #deathglareSasuke

Udah lanjut nih, Makasih udah review ya…^^

**Imelia:**

imel, nyeseknya kenapa? Sedih liat Naru or karena ga ada lemonnya hahaha… becanda^^ iya Tsu juga sedih, masa ga ada lemonnya.. gimana sie nih-.-

Makasih udah review…

**namikaze:**

ini udah lanjut… n dah di perpanjang. Jawabannya ada di atas! Makasih udah review…^^

**seakey07:**

Emang Sasuke 100% kejam… setuju setuju^^ udah update, makasih udah review…

**reitan namikaze:**

Tsu: Naru mau jadi uke-nya reitan?

Naru : hmmm #lirikSasuke.

Tsu : hahaha ga bisa kayaknya, kecuali kamu mau di-chidori… kerjaan Naru ada di atas#tunjuk2atas

Udah lanjut, Makasih udah review…

**Rikyuu chan:**

Tsu : ayooooo#bawa2Suriken

Sasuke : berani?

Tsu : ngga! #ngumpetdibelakangNaru

Udah update, makasih udah review my tomodachi^^

**Youra: **

Hai youra^^… udah lanjut nie… makasih udah suka… hmmm ada yang nangis juga rupanya#terharu. Gapapa kok, dibaca aja udah seneng…^^

Makasih udah review ya…

**Zoe:**

Udah update nih, udah dipanjangin loh.. makasih udah review n makasih udah suka ya…^^

**Cuvia comelchan:**

Tsu : Hai juga… ga log-in ga papa kok, di review aja udah seneng^^ Tuh Sas dengerin apa kata cuvia…

Sasuke : Hn.

Tsu : pair lain ga ada, soalya ini udah end… makasih udah review ya…^^

**blue minra:**

hai…Sasuke memang kejam! #chidoried. hmmm bikin Sasu tergila-gia ama Naru? Entahlah apa kah ini sudah termasuk tergila-gila?#liatatas

makasih udah review ya^^…

**Ika-chan imut:**

Tsu : hehehe makasih udah suka… pacaran ama seme lain? aduh gimana donk Naru-nya ga mau, Naru kan anak baik…hihihi. Suka Sasuke menderita? Wkwkwk nista banget nasibmu Sasuke, banyak banget yang pengen nasibmu menderita…

Sasuke : hn.

Makasih udah review ya…

**Ciel-kky30:**

udah lanjut nih… makasih udah review ya^^…

**Guest:**

Iya betul, dasar teme#lirikSasuke. Makasih udah review^^…

**Jamcomaria:**

Hai… udah update nih, iya Naru tabah ya…. harapanmu terkabul hihihi. Iya donk mereka bersatu, Tsu kan SasuNaru lovers...

Makasih udah review ya…^^

**Haruka Hayashibara:**

Udah update… makasih udah review^^….

**NAnamikaze-CHIkamatsu13:**

Hai Nachi, udah lanjut nih… iya Naruto emang sabar… makasih udah review ya…^^

**Uchy-san:**

Hehehe Cuma bisa munculin pihak ke-3, itu juga Cuma sebentar… maaf ya, moga ga mengecewakan… makasih udah review ya^^…

**Pink Panda:**

Sekarang ga ada kata tbc lagi kan! Udah end hihihi… udah update, makasih udah review^^…

**lindasisilia:**

Tsu : hehehehehe.. ^/^

Sasuke : omonganmu terlalu berlebihan.. dibayar berapa sama tuh author abal?

Tsu : Tsu ga bayar weeekk#meletinSasukedaribelakang. Hihihi makasih ya udah suka fic aku^^… naik rate? Apa itu udah termasuk naik?#liatadegankissing&hug

Makasih udah review ya…^^

**Runriran:**

Iya tuh dia jatuh cintrong#ikutanngetawain. Udah update, makasih udah review…^^

**uzumaki wulan:**

Tsu : wulan bisa ngeramal ya? Kok bisa nebak apa yang bakal terjadi di chap 3?

Sasuke : bukan dia yang bisa meramal! Tapi, ide mu itu yang pasaran…

Tsu: hueee hiks hiks biarin week…

Hehehe makasih udah review^^…

**MermutCS:**

Hai Mermut… makasih udah baca n makasih udah review ya… pengen nimpuk Sasu? Timpuk aja! Hahaha

Udah update, sekali lagi makasih udah review^^…

**min neul rin:**

udah lanjut, apa ini kilat?#jelasnggalah… makasih udah review ya^^…

###

are balesan review-nya udah semua… Minna-san, domo arigatou gozaimasu ne… buat reader, reviewer n silent reader-kalo ada- juga… makasih banyak, udah repot-repot baca fic pertama Tsuki… seneng banget waktu baca review kalian… makasih yaa…^^

nah, karena ini terakhir buat fic ini, mohon review-nya… kritik, saran, uneg-neg dan semuanya bisa kalian tuangkan di review…

saa, sampai ketemu di fanficku berikutnya….^^

last but not least,

.

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE…**


End file.
